


Hero (Chinese Version)

by orphan_account



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>意外行动可能带来长期影响。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602245) by [FloorNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloorNinja/pseuds/FloorNinja). 



　　　钢麦斯轻轻松松地躲开了袭来的拳头。  
　　　他为此很是得意。他不是最强壮的，也不是最有力的，可是他敏捷，没人能打中他——狄卡度不能，帕瓦乔不能，当然，巨大的机器猩猩更不能了。  
　　　“又是猩猩？”丹普逊的声音从精装勇者里传了出来。  
　　　“真老套。”帕瓦乔抱怨着。几乎每周都有巨型机器人、怪物、偶尔是可爱的毛茸茸的动物，来丰富勇者警察的日常生活。可是现在，日本罪犯们似乎已经把好主意用光了。  
　　　“我记得上一个敌人是想组装出人类来着。”马古伦说着打向猩猩，损坏了他的上臂。  
　　　“我不知道有人可以看起来那么像猴子。”帕瓦乔说完，精装勇者猛出一拳，可惜打在了大楼上，把自己埋了起来。  
　　　“技术上说，大猩猩不是猴子。”迪提醒他，真是帮了忙哈。“是类人猿。”他拔出剑，干脆利落地劈向‘类人猿’的腿。这一刀不足以切开他的厚装甲，但还是略有成效。朱狄卡俯冲下来，对着同一条腿大肆开火，留下几个弹孔之后同样被一巴掌打开了。  
　　　“真不明白我们怎么老是遇到这种事。”精装勇者爬出了废墟（幸好人类都疏散了），杜力波郁闷地问着。勇太站得远远的，翘起的头发和鲜艳的衣服很容易就能看到。  
　　　“在我们抵达之前就已经发生了。其实是狄卡度把怪人怪事都吸引来了吧。”丹普逊回答道。  
　　　“说谁怪呢你？”钢麦斯回嘴道，引开了敌人的火力。影丸拔出了朱狄卡装甲上的碎石，然后又帮忙扶起了精装勇者。  
　　　迪克又站了起来，挥起利剑刺穿了敌人的腿，金属的摩擦声刺痛了钢麦斯的音频接收器。迪克趴在敌人腿上，努力想拔出剑。机器猩猩摇摇欲坠，断腿解体了，正好让迪克拔出了武器。他拉开了一点距离，可惜动作不够迅速，敌人朝他打了下来。  
　　　钢麦斯听到了他的喊叫，跑了过来——刚好及时。倒下的敌人想要攻击迪克，拳头却被钢麦斯接住了。钢麦斯挡在迪克面前，手臂在装甲内微微发抖。  
　　　“跑啊！”钢麦斯对他喊道；他支撑不了多久。  
　　　“可是你——！”  
　　　钢麦斯用他最后一点力气把敌人的拳头推向一边，它重重地砸在了迪克身边的地上，不幸地带倒了钢麦斯，重伤了他的右臂和右腿。可当它的拳头抬起后，胸口的一阵爆炸吸引了钢麦斯的注意力，精装勇者恨恨地打穿了它笨重的机体。  
　　　朱狄卡在敌人倒在钢麦斯身上之前抓住了它，猩猩的驾驶员想从头部逃走，可是却被影丸逮了个正着。  
　　　“银背大猩猩，你被逮捕了！”勇太大喊着给罪犯铐上手铐。虽然他很高兴，但还是因为战斗有点上气不接下气。  
　　　狄卡度看着敌人倒下，刚松了一口气又担心了起来。“你们没事吧？”  
　　　“我……没事。”迪克有点头晕，他的外装甲似乎承受了所有的损伤，内部机体并无大碍。他向左看去，发现狄卡度正准备扶起伤情略重的钢麦斯。  
　　　“少大惊小怪，我又没死。”钢麦斯挥开了狄卡度伸出的手。  
　　　“你……救了我的命。”迪克支支吾吾地说着，看着钢麦斯单脚跳着站到他身边。  
　　　“呃，别在意。”钢麦斯试着想要站稳，可是伤腿受不住力。“你也救过我不少次。”  
　　　“不，这个不一样。”迪克转向了他“钢麦斯……谢谢你。”  
　　　骑士的诚意让人惊讶，毕竟他通常都会尽力避免和钢麦斯说话。“呃……不客气。”钢麦斯挠了挠头，有点尴尬。  
　　　 

　　　   
　　　“钢麦斯，我们需要谈一谈。”狄卡度大步走到钢麦斯面前说道。钢麦斯靠在桌边修理着新的手臂；这是战斗结束后他离开修复舱的第一天，他还是得检查自己新换零件。 钢麦斯紧盯着一道焊接缝隙，随后摊开了手掌。  
　　　“哟，狄卡度。怎么了？”他挥了挥手，随意地打着招呼。  
　　　“你和迪克之间突然出现的‘友情’。”狄卡度眯起了光镜。最近，迪克每天都会和钢麦斯待在一起，而且——大家都很惊讶——钢麦斯也没有赶跑他。骑士每天都会去看望修复中的钢麦斯，当机械师都不在的时候，他就陪他说话。  
　　　“有问题吗？难道你吃醋了？”钢麦斯放肆地笑了笑。  
　　　“上个礼拜你还说你得拼死挣扎才能忍住不揍他，在他翘兰花指的时候。”狄卡度强调着钢麦斯的原话。  
　　　“世事无常啊。”钢麦斯耸耸肩。“我觉得他没那么讨厌了。”  
　　　“嗯哼。那我猜那种突然的宽容大度和英雄崇拜跟这个也没关系吧。”狄卡度双手抱胸。事实上，迪克的行为确实比较罕见。钢麦斯还没见过他对鲸鱼以外的人那么热心的样子。他最开心也不过是看到雷吉娜的时候，可是他在她面前会努力保持克制谨慎。（也许只是为了避免责骂。虽然在钢麦斯认识她的时候，雷吉娜已经改变很多了，但是她还是很严厉。）  
　　　“可能……”钢麦斯不得不承认，被人感激可比被人讨厌爽得多——哪怕赢得感激的行为只不过是一次英雄主义的鲁莽行动，而不是真心在乎他。  
　　　“钢麦斯……”狄卡度用起了他标志性的警告语气。钢麦斯让他失望的时候，他就会这么说（经常的事。）  
　　　“放轻松，狄卡度，当他要求吻我的脚的时候我会适可而止的。”  
　　　如果狄卡度能翻白眼的话，他肯定会这么做的。“别太过分了。他很容易伤心的，你知道。”  
　　　“嘿，我可以很乖的。”钢麦斯露出了胜利般的微笑，狄卡度对此毫不惊讶。  
　　　此时，传来了另一个人的声音：“你在这儿啊。”迪克走进了办公室，来到钢麦斯面前，不是很在意狄卡度的存在。“感觉怎么样？”他问。  
　　　“很高兴不用闷在小黑屋里。”钢麦斯双手撑着背后的桌子，“他们真该开几扇窗的，让那里温馨一点也好啊。”  
　　　迪克笑了起来。呃……至少是试着笑了笑。非常努力，可惜听起来非常勉强。狄卡度和钢麦斯互相看了一眼，随后他回到了自己的桌边，不想再当电灯泡。  
　　　“既然你已经从修复舱里放出来了，那我们是不是可以一起待一会儿，你知道，只是朋——”迪克似乎很难决定用什么词语（或者说，对于词语的概念不太明白。）  
　　　“朋友？”钢麦斯接过了话茬。  
　　　“嗯，对。”迪克看起来激动又兴奋。  
　　　“当然。”  
　　　“真的？”迪克听起来兴奋得毫无理由。“我是说，你确定？”  
　　　“为什么不呢？”钢麦斯回头望着坐在桌边的狄卡度。他双手托着下巴，默默地盯着钢麦斯。  
　　　“好的。我会准备你喜欢的燃料的。十九点整，我在办公室里等你。”  
　　　“几点？”  
　　　骑士重复道：“晚上七点。”  
　　　“了解。”  
　　　 

　　　   
　　　“已经七点半了。”  
　　　“嗯？”钢麦斯悠闲地晃进了办公室，路过影丸的桌子时顺手拽走了他的椅子。  
　　　迪克说：“你迟到了。”  
　　　“啊，哦？”他把椅子拖到迪克旁边坐下，发现桌上放着两罐饮料。  
　　　“不要紧。”迪克对他说，虽然挺起来更像是要说服自己。“我准备好电影了。”  
　　　“棒。我们要看什么？顺便谢谢你的饮料啊。”钢麦斯拿起迪克桌上的小罐子，享受着掌心的触感。燃料温温的，处在最适合喝的温度。  
　　　迪克点点头：“我最喜欢的电影之一；人鱼童话（Free Willy）。”（willy是电影中鲸鱼的名字，也有JJ的意思…|||）  
　　　钢麦斯想要忍住不笑，可还是噗了一声。  
　　　“怎么了？”  
　　　听起来像黄片。听起来像黄片。“没事。”  
　　　迪克看起来很困惑。“不是日本电影，不过我借片子的店的老板说有字幕。我对你的英语印象深刻。”  
　　　啊哦。你这是在讽刺吗，骑士先生？  
　　　迪克看向大屏幕，按下遥控器的播放键。  
　　　电影开头非常纯洁，钢麦斯思索着。  
　　　“迪奥先生！我有话跟你说。”  
　　　“过会吧，杰西。你五点钟还要表演呢。”  
　　　“我要说的就是这个。我不想表演了，我十八岁了！我能自己做决定了！我不要在游乐园里浪费青春。我的威利应该自由地探索——”（My willy should be free to explore the wet depths of-）  
　　　钢麦斯抢过迪克的遥控器，按下了暂停。他不经常这么做，但是钢麦斯还是在乎迪克的理智的，他不会让这种黄片毁灭可怜骑士的纯洁的。  
　　　长长的沉默。  
　　　钢麦斯喝了一口燃料。  
　　　“和我记忆里的不一样啊。”迪克终于重新把手放回桌面上。  
　　　“大概修正过DVD了吧。”钢麦斯低声咕哝着。  
　　　电影之夜大概要终结了。  
　　　“钢麦斯？”  
　　　“嗯？”  
　　　迪克靠了过来。“你觉得机器人能发展某种罗曼蒂克的关系吗？”  
　　　如果钢麦斯此刻在喝东西的话一定会喷出来的。幸好他的宝贝燃料还老老实实的待在杯子里。骑士啊你不明白。“为什么这么问？”  
　　　“我有点……我希望你——”  
　　　“啊哈哈哈哈！真可爱，可惜我对你——”  
　　　“不是你。”迪克一脸苦相。有那么……恶心吗？啊反正你也不是我的菜随便了。  
　　　“哦，那你继续。”  
　　　“实际上，我希望你能给我一些建议。我觉得你应该比较懂这方面的事。”  
　　　比你知道的多得多。“好的。”他还是不要知道比较好……  
　　　迪克犹豫了一下：“影丸似乎和你关系很好。”说完他就转过了头。  
　　　所以是影丸咯？估计是了。“你看上他了？”我可能会祝你好运，不过你恐怕没法再发展了。  
　　　“哦不。现在我很相信你，相信你不会说什么过分的话的。”  
　　　现在？过分？真高兴你这么抬举我，骑士阁下。  
　　　“你和他很熟。”迪克继续说，“他说过我什么吗？”  
　　　“不多。”事实很残酷，不过还有别的感情让钢麦斯不愿好声好气地回答。难道是……保护欲？  
　　　那种感觉又来了。“连暗示都没有吗？”  
　　　“我觉得你不是他喜欢的类型。”  
　　　“那么，”迪克站起来俯视钢麦斯，“你知道他喜欢什么类型？”  
　　　钢麦斯皱着眉，同样站了起来，这样迪克就不能俯视他了。“没错。”  
　　　“什么类型？”  
　　　“我。”  
　　　 

　　　   
　　　走廊里的某处——不知道他的同事在面对何等紧张的局面——影丸走到狄卡度身边，发现他有些心烦。证据确凿：他眉头紧锁，坚定的眼神投向远方。  
　　　“你是打算主动坦白在担心什么呢，还是要我逼供？”影丸真的有一套。狄卡度明白得很。  
　　　“是钢麦斯。”  
　　　影丸笑了，“哪次不是钢麦斯了？”  
　　　狄卡度的表情稍稍缓和了一点，但立刻又变回了沮丧。“我不喜欢他利用迪克的样子。”  
　　　“我不这么想。”影丸说。  
　　　“不是吗？”狄卡度抬起头。  
　　　“钢麦斯以前总是被我们亲爱的骑士忽略。相信我，钢麦斯最讨厌的就是被无视了。最近的事正好让他得到一点别的什么，”影丸解释道，“我觉得他交喜欢新朋友。”  
　　　“真的？你觉得这会持续多久？”狄卡度问他。  
　　　“好几天吧。”  
　　　他们走过转角，正好看到钢麦斯走出办公室。他一直低着头，影丸立刻发现他有什么不对劲。  
　　　“钢麦斯？”狄卡度叫着他。  
　　　“哦。”钢麦斯抬起头，影丸看见他的护目镜碎了好大一片。“没注意你们俩也在。”  
　　　“出什么事了？！”狄卡度惊慌地喊着。保姆模式，激活。他跑到钢麦斯身边，不知道是该查看伤势还是给他一些空间，亦或是给他一个治愈的抱抱。于是，在钢麦斯能反应之前，他把每一个都来了一遍。“他打你了？”狄卡度倒抽了一口冷气。“你们打架了？”  
　　　“我不会担心那家伙的，这是单方面施暴。”钢麦斯想笑，可是半边脸被迪克打得很疼。“至少我们确实有共同点。”  
　　　“电影之夜没有按计划进行？”影丸总结道。  
　　　“不知道我们之间的友谊还剩下多少。”钢麦斯说着就被狄卡度抬起了下巴，他仔细检查着他的伤势。“我想应该是毁掉了吧。”  
　　　“你跟他说了什么？”  
　　　“真相。”  
　　　“也是时候了。”狄卡度一边说着，一边大惊小怪地看着他的伤。  
　　　“对了，”钢麦斯尴尬地捏了捏手指。“虽然没什么关系不过……迪克大概觉得我对影丸图谋不轨。”  
　　　影丸大笑起来。“不只是你好不好？”  
　　　“可他又不知道。”  
　　　“我乐于保持现状。”狄卡度放开了钢麦斯的脸，确定他不会立刻散架。“就算没有办公室恋情，局势也够混乱了。”  
　　　“尤其是有我们这么乱的关系。”钢麦斯轻轻推了推狄卡度。巡逻车叹了一口气。  
　　　 

　　　   
　　　钢麦斯和影丸走向了办公室的相反方向，让狄卡度去处理迪克的问题。他们都同意让领袖去负责谈话。他是，目前是，迪克最亲近的人了。  
　　　“居然能打中你。”影丸的语气里带着调侃。“他一定气疯了。”  
　　　钢麦斯哼了一声，“运气而已。我喝多了。”他坏笑起来，“不过我可以告诉你，迪克的右勾拳杀伤力不怎么样。”


End file.
